The CheeseForce
by The Lone Summoner
Summary: Yeah... a little random fic I made... please be nice... It has to do with cosplaying mice!


**Well, this story is about cosplaying mice trying to be the actual Legend of Zelda characters...** **Cosplaying is bascially when you dress up as your favorate characters... for those of you who don't know... Yeah... So read and enjoy! **

* * *

In the mouse hole of a modern household there lived three mice. The oldest one was Dirk (Ganon), the medium mouse was Armando (Link), and the youngest one was Gloria (Zelda). They lived fairly happy life, getting cheese from the refrigerator, running from Mr. Freckles, the cat, and sneaking into little Jeffery's room watching him play many Legend of Zelda games. Well, one day, they stumbled upon Jeffery's mom's fabrics. They then had an idea. The worst idea ever created by mice. They would cosplay as the Zelda characters. They called themselves the Cheese-force… The Cheese-force of Swiss (Zelda), the Cheese-force of Cheddar (Link), and the Cheese-force of Blue (Ganon)

"Okay! Let's see which Cheese-force is better? Well, obviously it's Swiss… Don't you guys agree?" Said Zelda to Ganon and Link.

"Please! Cheddar is much better! See! I even rhymed! You can't do that with Swiss, now can you?" Said Link back at Zelda.

"Come on you guys! You know the best cheese in the whole darn world is Blue cheese!" Ganon argued.

"Ugh! How can you stand the smell of that garbage! It smells like rotten feet!" Link replied to Ganon.

"How can you not like the wondrous smell of Blue cheese?" Ganon asked.

"I thought you of all people would notice that hideous smell, since you have a huge nose and all…" Link challenged.

"Hey! Don't make fun of my nose… It's not my fault that I got it from my mom's side…"

"Your mom had a snout like that… HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Don't you dare insult my mom!"

"Will you two… JUST SHUT UP!" It's like talking to a piece of cheese!"

But Link and Ganon didn't hear her, they were too busy arguing about Ganon's nose and Link's obsession with making Ganon angry.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS MESS!" Zelda said taking their heads and smashing them together to get their attention. "We will have a ballot, to see which cheese reigns supreme!" She continued.

"A ballet? We're gonna dance to see which cheese is the best? Well, that's retarded." Ganon said to her.

"Not a ballet! A ballot you idiot! Do you have cheese in your ears or something?"

"Oh… Okay! A ballot it is!"

They all got one sheet of paper and wrote down the name of the cheese they wanted to win.

(A/N you can tell where this is going… right?)

When they were done, they put the cards into a match box and Zelda read the votes.

"One vote Cheddar." She said to them.

"Yes! Score!" Link said to himself.

"One vote Swiss… Yay! And lastly…"

"Blue, Blue, Blue, Blue, Blue, Blue, Blue!" Ganon chanted to himself.

"One vote Blue…"

"Yes!" Ganon shouted with glee.

"That leaves us at… a three way tie…" Zelda said realizing the stupidity of her ballot.

"I say we fight for the title!" Link said to them.

"Link you don't mean…" Zelda started.

"Yup! Tail wrestling!"

(A/N They don't have thumbs… so yeah… don't laugh at me…)

"Alright, well since Miss Swiss got to call out the names, I get to choose who will go first! Zelda vs. Ganon!" Link yelled triumphantly.

"(Sigh) … I hate tail wrestling…" Zelda complained.

"I prefer dancing…" Ganon replied.

"… What was that?" Zelda asked.

"N-Nothing…" Ganon replied quickly.

They stood back to back and walked forward two steps, as was the custom of tail wresting. They lifted their tails in the air and Link shouted, "GO!" So they began to tail wrestle. Ten seconds later…

"I give!" Shouted Zelda to them.

" Heh heh! My turn!" Link shouted.

"What is it with you and shouting?" Ganon asked.

"Let's go already!" Said Link impatiently.

They began the match and Link eventually won.

"Yay! I win! Cheddar rules!" Shouted Link, who was rubbing it in their face.

"Again with the shouting!" Complained Ganon.

"Hey, it's not fair, you're used to tail wresting and we're not!" Said Zelda.

"Yeah! Now that you guys had your fun it's time for me to have mine!" Ganon said with a smile on his face.

"I don't like what he has planned…" Link replied.

"We will have a dance off!" Ganon said to them.

"A-A dance off?" Link and Zelda asked at the same time.

"Lights!" Ganon shouted to the two mice.

"You know we don't have electricity." Zelda reminded Ganon.

"Oh… Well, I'm starting!" Ganon said assuming a dancing position.

Ganon started to Irish step dance, then her turned it into break dancing, then ballet, and lastly the can-can dance. Link and Zelda were in awe.

"I can't even dance that well!" Zelda said to him.

"Yeah, and Zelda's a girl!" Link added.

"What's wrong with me being a girl?" Said an agitated Zelda.

"Umm… N-Nothing… OUCH!" Link said as he got hit on the head with a piece of stale cheese.

They continued to fight for six days and six nights, with no end in sight. But on the seventh day, they were _very_ hungry. So they decided to sneak into the refrigerator and get some cheese. But on their way to the refrigerator, they ran in to Mr. Freckles. They ran for their lives, Zelda tried using her magic on the cat, but she forgot that she was only cosplaying and that she doesn't have any powers… so she was the first one to get eaten. Link tried using his sword on Mr. Freckles, but in real life his sword was a toothpick and not a deadly blade… so he was the second to get eaten. Ganon tried to use his dancing skills… and Mr. Freckles thought, _'Oh! Dinner and a show! But, I'm hungry… So it's time to eat!'_ So Ganon was the last to be eaten.

(A/N not a very happy ending, huh?)

* * *

**Yeah... there is only one chapter because the three main characters... died...So please review! Whenever you review, a poor defenseless cosplaying mouse get's eaten by a cat... So please... think of the cat you're feeding. Please and Thankies!**


End file.
